Gravidez Secreta
by AnaTusspot
Summary: (OneShot) Os membros de Gorillaz decidiram ir a uma boate, quando voltou da festa bêbado, Murdoc se trancou no quarto com a guittarista e lá aconteceu algo e isto rendeu frutos que Noodle queria esconder do baixista.


**Está fanfic é dedicada a minha amiga Noodle_Niccals do SocialSpirit, um site brasileiros para escritores de fanfictions. Como ela gosta deste casal que também é o meu preferido, escrevi isto para ela. Atenção: Esta fanfic possui temas adultos, linguagem imprópria e violência.**

**...**

**Gravidez Secreta – Capítulo Único**

Os integrantes da banda Gorillaz estavam se preparando para ir a uma festa, Noodle estava super animada é a primeira vez que vai a uma festa, pois antes não tinha idade, a Cyborg estava sendo ajudada por ela para se vestir. Quando as duas estavam prontas, 2D e Murdoc babaram por elas, enquanto Russel não prestava atenção.

- Noodle, você está... – Falou 2D sendo interrompido por Murdoc

- Linda, vamos minha princesa. – Diz estendendo a mão para a mulher

- O que aconteceu com você, Mestre? Está sendo tão cavalheiro.

- Só acho que está bela dama necessita de uma bela companhia.

- Cuidado, Noodle. Meu mestre é um pervertido. Ele vai tentar fazer coisas com você quando voltar bêbado da festa.

- Eu sei bem como ele é, mas eu não vou deixar. Vamos, Mudz.

Eles entraram no jipe, Noodle estava usando um vestido azul e sapatilhas azuis, enquanto a Cyborg usava um vestido preto e sapatilhas pretas. Murdoc usava uma camisa social cinza, calça preta e sapato social marrom, 2D estava usando uma camisa branca na qual estava escrito "Born To Die", calça jeans e tênis azul com branco, já Russel usava uma camisa verde, calça jeans e tênis verdes com preto. Passada meia hora, o grupo chegou a uma boate, onde os fãns logo os reconheceram.

- 2D, te amo! – Gritou uma fã

- Gorillaz! Gorillaz! Gorillaz! Gorillaz! – Gritaram os fãns

- Querido fãns se acalmem, por favor, nos apenas viemos para se divertir. – Diz Murdoc

- Tudo bem, vamos deixá-los em paz, pessoal – Disse um dos fãns

- Aaaaaaaa – Disseram todos em tom de tristeza

Músicas da banda começaram a tocar no local, Noodle logo começou a cantar a música que tocava no momento: "19 – 2000", Murdoc olhava a mulher impressionada, ela não era a mesma menina que foi encontrada numa caixa FeDex, havia crescido, estava forte, determinada e...principalmente linda.

- O que foi, Mudz? Porque está me olhando desse jeito?

- E que você está tão linda, fiquei impressionado, apenas isso.

- Você? O grande Murdoc Niccals impressionado com a beleza de uma mulher? – Disse rindo

- Você é uma mulher diferente, amor.

- Estou mesmo linda?

- Não.

- O que?

- Você é linda.

- Bobo – falou dando um selinho em seus lábios deixando o impressionado e 2D triste

- Ela o ama – Disse para si mesmo

- Quem ama quem? – Pergunta Cyborg

- Noodle ama Murdoc

- Você se importa?

- Eu a amo.

- Queria que você me notasse – Diz triste

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu amo... – Diz dando um selinho em seu nariz sendo interrompida por um beijo.

2D beija a Cyborg, era uma sensação estranha já que ela era uma robô.

- Você me ama.

- Sim, seu convencido.

- Eu não sou convecido, você estava prestes a dizer quando...

- Você me beijou.

- É...vem cá. – Diz a beijando novamente

- 2D está namorando! 2D está namorando! – Gritou Russel e todos olharam para o casal

- Amor, eles estão nos olhando – Diz a Cyborg

- Eu não ligo, a única coisa que importa é você.

- Seu bobo.

- Bobo é pouco – Diz Murdoc

- Ele é romântico, isso sim. Quem me dera ter alguém assim. – Diz Noodle

A festa ia passando, a 00:00, Noodle estava cansada e decidiu voltar para os estúdios Kong, Murdoc foi com ela e estava bêbado, os outros permaneceram na boate, quando chegaram lá, ele se trancou em seu quarto com ela.

- Murdoc, você...

- Eu te amo... – Diz a beijando

Ele a empurrou na cama e tentou tirar seu vestido, mas quando percebeu o que estava prestes fazer, parou.

- Desculpe, Noodle. Eu estou...isso é efeito do álcool.

- Murdoc, não se desculpe. Eu quero que você me ame, quero ficar com você está noite...porque eu te amo.

- Noodle, eu sonho com isto desde que te reencontrei em Plastic Beach.

- Então, realize o seu sonho.

Murdoc e Noodle ficaram nus, ele enfiou o membro na vagina da mulher que gemeu, subiu para seus seios e os chupou, ela beijou seu pescoço e depois de algum tempo, pediu para parar por causa da dor.

- Murdoc, eu amo você...

- Eu também te amo, minha japonesinha linda.

- Está noite está sendo perfeita.

- Concordo plenamente.

Os dois adormeceram nus e abraçados, logo 2D, Cyborg e Russel chegaram nos estúdios Kong, o rapaz de cabelos azuis disse envolvendo seus braços na cintura da amada.

- Vamos nos divertir, amor.

- Não, 2D. Acabamos de começar a namorar, além disso Noodle e Murdoc já devem estar dormindo.

- Tá bom, sua chata.

- Seu bobo pervertido – Falou dando um selinho em seus lábios

Os três foram ver se os dois estavam dormindo, primeiro foram ao quarto de Noodle e não a encontraram, depois foram ao de Murdoc e perceberam que a porta estava trancada, Russel olhou para a janela e ficou furioso com o que viu.

- MURDOC ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA AGORA, SEU IDIOTA! – Gritou Russel

- O que foi? – Falou abrindo a porta sonolento apenas de cueca

Russel socou o rosto dele fazendo ela cair no chão com o rosto sangrando, Noodle acordou com o barulho e o acudiu, ela havia se coberto com a coberta.

- Murdoc, você está bem?

- Estou, meu amor – falou dando um selinho na mulher, o que só deixou Russel mais irritado.

- AGORA ME EXPLICA O QUE CARALHO VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO DEITADO NA CAMA NU COM A NOODLE E COM A PORTA TRANCADA? E PORQUE ELA ESTÁ NUA?

- Nós transamos. – Diz apenas para provocá-lo

- VOCÊ TIROU A VIRGINDADE DELA?

- Sim.

- Murdoc, chega, para de provoca-ló, Russel, deixa eu explicar.

- O que tem a dizer? – Perguntou mais calmo.

- Fui eu que quis...eu e o Murdoc transamos porque eu pedi para ele isso...isso foi tudo porque eu o amo...então por favor pare de machucá-lo.

Russel olhou perplexo para a mulher, ele nunca pensou que ela havia proposto isso, pois sabendo como Murdoc é, poderia ter a estrupado.

- Murdoc, porque você não me explicou tudo desde o começo?

- Primeiro: você já começou me batendo e Segundo: Eu gosto de te provocar.

- Ora seu... – Falou quase o batendo mas se segurando para não magoar Noodle.

- Desculpa, cara. – Diz o Hobbs estendeu sua mão para o Niccals

- Tudo bem, até que está noite valeu a pena. – Falou piscando para a Noodle.

Noodle foi ao banheiro e vestiu uma camisola, depois pegou um pano molhado e passou no rosto de Murdoc, tirando o sangue, colocou um curativo no nariz do homem e lhe deu um selinho no local. Russel, Cyborg e 2D já haviam saído do quarto.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim, mas acho que o Russel quebrou meu nariz novamente.

- Murdoc, você me ama mesmo?

- Sim, porque?

- É que eu te amo de verdade e ficaria muito triste se não me amasse, se está noite foi apenas por puro prazer...se não me ama...me diga logo a verdade.

- Eu te amo, te amo demais e nunca vou te magoar.

- Eu acredito. – Falou sorrindo

...

**Uma semana depois...**

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Noodle e Murdoc tiveram sua noite de amor. O Niccals fazia o máximo para se demonstrar verdadeiramente apaixonado pela Gonkura, mas ela passou a evitá-lo, pois estava tendo um pressentimento de que a noite rendeu frutos.

- Amor, porque está me evitando?

- Não é nada, preciso resolver uma coisa. Cyborg, venha cá.

- O que foi, Noodle?

- Podemos conversar a sós?

- Claro.

Cyborg e Noodle foram ao quarto da japonesa.

- Cyborg, o que eu vou te falar, você não pode contar a ninguém, ok?

- Tudo bem, o que foi?

- Aquele noite com o Murdoc, eu acho que ela rendeu frutos...

- Como assim? Não entendo.

- Eu acho que estou grávida...

- Grávida? Então pode haver um ser dentro de sua barriga que pode ser o primeiro filho do meu mestre.

- Sim.

- Se você estiver grávida, vai contar a ele?

- Não, apenas após quatro meses, quando eu saber o sexo da criança.

- Acha que vai conseguir esconder isso durante quatro meses dele?

- Eu não sei, mas se realmente confirmar a minha gravidez, eu esconderei até descobrir o sexo da criança.

- Noodle, você está grávida? – Pergunta 2D Surpreso

- 2D, fala baixo. – Diz a Cyborg

- Desculpa, amorzinho.

- Amorzinho? – Diz a japonesa surpresa

- Sabe a festa, o beijo que aconteceu lá significou muito e agora estamos juntos...

- Fico feliz por vocês dois.

- Então, Noodle, você está grávida ou não?

- Eu não sei, mas acho que sim...

- Eu posso te levar a algum hospital se quiser...

- Claro!

- Eu vou com vocês dois, não quero que aconteça algo que possa acabar meu relacionamento com o retardado aí na sua frente.

- Retardado?

- É mentira que você é um?

- Não, mas pelo menos sou o seu retardado.

- É sim – Diz dando um selinho

2D aprofunda o beijo, Noodle fica feliz por ver os dois juntos, mas então percebe que estava demorando e interrompe imitando um barulho de tosse:

- Não quero atrapalhar o amor de vocês, mas temos que ir.

- Vamos!

Cyborg, Noodle e 2D entraram no jipe e foram ao hospital mais próximo dos Kong Studios, Murdoc e Russel estranharam isso e o Niccals falou ao Hobbs:

- O que será que eles farão no Hospital, Russ?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Porque será que a Noodle foi com 2D, ao invés de ir comigo? – Pensou com ciúmes

- Talvez seja porque ela esteja gostando dele... – Diz uma voz em seu pensamento

- Mas, ela...ela...ficou comigo e além do mais ele está com a Cyborg...

- Ela ficou com você por prazer, puro prazer

- Não o escute, Noodle ama você – Diz outra voz

- Sim, ela me ama – Diz confiante saindo de seus pensamentos...

...

**No Hospital...**

- Senhorita Gonkura? – Diz o médico

- Sim.

- Eu tenho ótimas notícias, a senhorita está gravida...

- Noodle, isso é muito bom! Tenho certeza que meu mestre adorara a notícia...

- Eu não vou contar a ele, só após descobrir o sexo da criança...

- Se é assim que deseja...

- Mas será que Murdoc ira aceitar a gravidez? – Pergunta 2D

- Se ele não aceitar eu cuidarei sozinha do nosso filho.

- E se ele pedir para você aborta?

- Eu não farei...

Eles voltaram ao Kong Studios, há noite, quando estava no quarto com Noodle, Murdoc começou a questiona-lá:

- Noodle, porque foi ao hospital? E ainda mais com 2D?

- Eu...eu não posso contar

- Eu vou dormir no sofá, tchau! – Diz se levantando e indo embora

- Murdoc, não! Fica comigo, por favor...

Ele sentou – se na cama novamente e começou a cantar no ouvido da amada:

_**What would I do without your smart mouth**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_O que eu faria sem a sua boca esperta_

_Puxando-me pra dentro, e me chutando para fora_

_Tenho a minha cabeça girando, sem brincadeira, eu não posso te prender_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

_O que está acontecendo naquela mente bonita?_

_Estou em sua jornada misteriosa e mágica_

_E eu estou tão tonto, não sei o que me atingiu, mas eu vou ficar bem_

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_Minha cabeça está debaixo de água_

_Mas eu estou respirando bem_

_Você está louca e eu estou perdido_

'_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all, all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you**_

_Porque tudo de mim_

_Ama tudo em você_

_Amo suas curvas e todas as suas arestas_

_Todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas_

_Dê o seu melhor para mim_

_Vou dar tudo de mim para você_

_Você é o meu fim e meu começo_

_Mesmo quando eu perder estarei ganhando_

_Porque eu te darei tudo, tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo, tudo de você_

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move**_

_Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer_

_Mesmo quando você está chorando você é linda demais_

_O mundo está nocauteando você, eu estou por perto vendo cada movimento_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you**_

_Você é minha queda, você é minha musa_

_Minha pior distração, meu ritmo e minha melodia_

_Eu não posso parar de cantar, está tocando, eu a minha mente em você_

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

Minha cabeça está debaixo de água

Mas eu estou respirando bem

Você está louca e eu estou perdido

**Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

'**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you**

_Porque tudo de mim_

_Ama tudo em você_

_Amo suas curvas e todas as suas arestas_

_Todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas_

_Dê o seu melhor para mim_

_Vou dar tudo de mim para você_

_Você é o meu fim e meu começo_

_Mesmo quando eu perder estarei ganhando_

_Porque eu te dou tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo, tudo de você_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_Cartas na mesa, nós dois estamos mostrando corações_

_Arriscando tudo, embora seja difícil_

'_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

_Porque tudo de mim_

_Ama tudo em você_

_Amo suas curvas e todas as suas arestas_

_Todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas_

_Dê o seu melhor para mim_

_Vou dar tudo de mim para você_

_Você é o meu fim e meu começo_

_Mesmo quando eu perder estarei ganhando_

_Porque eu te dou tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo, tudo de você_

_**I give you all, all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you**_

_Eu lhe dou tudo, tudo de mim_

_E você me dá tudo, tudo de você_

- Murdoc, eu amo você, mesmo com suas imperfeições perfeitas.

- Também te amo – Falou a beijando

...

**Três meses depois...**

Noodle estava indo ao hospital, quando Russel a questionou sobre isso, ela contou sobre a gravidez, ele então decidiu acompanhá-la, para saber o sexo da criança.

- Senhorita Gonkura, a senhorita terá um menino. – Diz a enfermeira

- Um menino? O Murdoc vai adorar.

- Espere, o pai da criança é Murdoc Niccals?

- Sim, porque?

- Bom, eu tentei ter um caso com ele, mas ele não me deu bola, não sei como deu para uma japonesinha feia como você.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou atingida por palavras que vem de baixo, "querida". Vamos Russel

Eles foram para casa...

- Adorei aquilo que você disse.

- Eu não tenho tempo para aturar papo de vadia.

- Que palavriado é esse, Noodle!?

- Me deixa, papai. – Riu

- Ok, filhota – Riu

Riram juntos.

Há noite, Noodle foi contar a Murdoc sobre a gravidez...

- Murdoc...eu...tenho algo a dizer

- Fale, parece nervosa.

- Bom, eu escondo isso de você há algum tempo...

- O que foi? Está me deixando preocupada.

- Eu...eu estou...grávida...

Murdoc rodou a amada no ar e beijou sua barriga, ela logo depois o beijou e ele disse:

- Quando vai ser o casamento?

- Quando eu quiser.

- Podemos fazer coisas de adultos agora?

- Murdoc!

...

**Anos Depois...**

Um garoto corria pelos estúdios Kong sendo acompanhado por uma menina, o garoto tinha cabelos pretos, pele branca e olhos verdes e estava usando uma camisa azul, um short jeans e tênis azuis, era Mark, de seis anos, filho de Noodle e Murdoc. A garotinha possui cabelos azuis, olhos negros e pele branca e usava um vestido rosa com sapatilhas também rosas, está era Melissa, de três anos, filha de Cyborg e 2D, nascida por meio de uma barriga solidária.

- Cyborg, como está sendo ter uma filha? – Pergunta Noodle

- Está sendo ótimo, 2D me ajuda muito, pois sou um robô e não sou muito experiente.

- Mas, o 2D também não tem experiência em ser pai.

- Isso é verdade - Riu

- E quanto a sua aparência?

- As pessoas estranham, já que tenho a aparência de uma garota de quinze anos. Algumas já a té acusaram o 2D de estar abusando de mim.

- Você se importa?

- Sim, eu não gosto quando falam mal do meu amor.

- Que declaração, minha linda. – Diz 2D a beijando

- Droga, falei alto demais.

- Sim, você nunca diz uma coisa dessas para mim.

- Eu sinto, mas não digo, senão você vai ficar se achando e talvez possa me trair...

- Eu não faria isso, minha princesa.

- Amo você.

- Também te amo.

- Querida, cheguei! – Diz Murdoc entrando com uma caixa na mão

- Trouxe os convites?

- Sim, não acredito que finalmente vamos nos casar.

- Sim, desde o dia que te contei da gravidez que sonho com isso...

- Eu também, mas sonho desdo dia...em plastic beach

- Não acredito que BoggieMan ajudou em alguma coisa...

- Sim, no nosso amor...

Fim...

...

**Finalmente após uma semana terminei está fanfic, haverá continuação apenas de a pessoa a quem dedico está fanfic gostar do que escrevi, fiz com muito carinho e amor. A Música usada foi "All of Me" de John Legend.**

**Kisses, AnaTusspot  
**


End file.
